


Love among the war

by sam04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epistolary, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Deathly Hallows, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam04/pseuds/sam04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a burst of helpfulness, Draco warns Harry of death eaters. It's the beginning of a love that comes into existence despite war and distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love among the war

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love among the war](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488415) by [sam04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam04/pseuds/sam04). 



> This is a translation of the same story from German into English :)

**Chapter one**

 

 

July 17th

 

_Potter,_

_Take your mudblood-friend to a safe place, damn! Hurry!_

 

 

July 20th

 

Malfoy? (I assume it was you who warned me because you’re the only one who’d send a warning with an insult)

I really have no idea why you did it but… thank you anyway. Without you Hermione would be dead, and her parents as well. 

 

P.

 

 

July 22nd

 

_Why am I not surprised that you’ve got no idea?_

_I just don’t want you to be so distracted from griefing for your mudblood-friend that you let yourself be captured by death eaters._

 

 

July 23rd

 

Actually I have some ideas why you did this, but none of them agree with your reasons, ferret. 

 

 

July 24th 

 

_Why do you think I didn’t say the truth?_

 

 

July 26th

 

You mean apart from you probably not having said the truth in your entire life even once?

You’re a slytherin. Reason enough?

 

 

July 30th 

 

_I’ve said the truth often enough if you believe it or not._

 

_M._

 

_P.S.: What are we doing here, Potter?_

 

 

August 2nd

 

We’re talking, Malfoy.

 

P.

 

 

August 5th

 

_Why?_

 

_Are you safe?_

 

 

August 7th

 

Yes.

 

 

August 8th

 

_Are you alright too?_

 

 

August 12th

 

Malfoy, are you drunk or did you just forget to whom you are writing?

I am Harry Potter, the chosen one, the boy who lived, that one who will kill the Dark Lord when the right moment’s there.

 

August 19th

 

…Malfoy?

 

 

August 27th

 

_Stop sending this bloody wanna-be-owl, it’s driving me insane!_

_Why are you even complaining that I don’t answer, that was what you wanted after all!_

_In five days the term will start and then we’ll hate each other again so why in Merlins name do you insist on us talking to each other?_

 

 

August 27th

 

You write me again!

I’m sorry, I actually wanted to take my own owl but Ron needed her and Pig was the only one which was available. 

Besides I didn’t complain, I was just wondering…

Do we have to hate each other?

I owe you the life of my best friend. 

 

 

August 27th

 

_Merlin, Potter,_

_Don’t you have anything better to do than waiting for my letter?_

_And what pig are you talking about?! Your mental leaps are seriously concerning._

_You were complaining for sure. If I think about it you were actually begging for a message from me._

_What kind of question is that? A Malfoy hates Gryffindors, there aren’t any exceptions._

 

 

August 28th

 

You also seem to have nothing better to do than answering me at the same day. 

The owl of Ron is called Pig. Technically Pigwidgeon but everyone thinks the name is too long so we call him just Pig. 

And I was not begging!!!

 

Then why did you save the life of a Gryffindor in the first place if you hate us so much?

 

 

August 29th

 

_Typical Weasley._

_You did. There’s no need to deny it, you just make yourself look even more suspicious._

 

_I don’t know…_

 

 

August 31st

 

Hey Malfoy,

 

From tomorrow on we’ll be hating each other again and here I am, writing you for the last time now. I guess if I wrote you at school, the Slytherins would mock me immediately because you would be telling them everything if you didn’t give them the letter itself… 

I really hope your holidays were nice. Mine weren’t. Even if you’re less interested in it than in soccer results…

We celebrated a wedding, did you know? Ron’s brother Bill and Fleur Delacour (You remember her, Champion for Beauxbatons at the Triwizard Tournament three years ago). The beginning was nice but… well… some death eaters crashed the party. There were so many dead people… 

Somehow they created an apparation ban so no one could escape.

Merlin, I really don’t know why I’m telling you this… must be because of my loneliness. 

Yes, Harry Potter, the chosen one, best friend of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, head of the golden trio, is lonely. I bet you’re delighted with this information. I expect you to sell it tomorrow at the Hogwarts express. Have fun. 

Ginny’s coming.

 

Okay, she didn’t notice anything. Thank Merlin. I guess it wouldn’t be good if anyone in this house realized that I was writing to you. After all, you’re the enemy, aren’t you?

I wish you a good term, Malfoy. I really hope it will be more pleasant than the mine. 

 

H.P.

 


End file.
